Unexpected
by Believix-winx
Summary: The Winx get sucked into a portal and end up on earth with no memory of who they are, what happen or how they got there. Will they ever come back to Magix or will they be stuck there forever. I don't own Winx Club. Also check out my new crossover, it's called Hidden Powers and is crossed between H2O and Winx Club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Alfea_

_8:30am_

The sun was shining brightly on the light pink and blue building. Most students were still asleep as it was the weekend. However in the Winx's room, they were up deciding what they were going to do for the day.

" Hey, guys. What should we do today?" asked Bloom.

" I know...I have the BEST idea, how about we go shopping!" said Stella.

" No." all the girls except Stella said.

" Oh...alright then have it your way." said Stella.

" I know, how about we just go to Magix and chill out." said Roxy.

" That's a great idea." said Musa.

" We'll catch the next bus in to Magix, which according to my calculations should arrive in 6 minutes and 24 seconds." said Tecna.

" Ok then let's go." said Aisha/Layla.

_Magix_

" Let's go to that café that we always go to when we are here." said Flora.

" Ok." said all the girls except Flora.

" Here it is." said Bloom.

" What can I get you?" asked the Waiter.

" Um...we'll have 2 meat lovers pizzas and 7 smoothies, 3 strawberry and 4 banana." said Musa.

" Coming right up." said the Waiter.

" I wish every day could be like this. No classes, just free to do what we want." said Stella.

" Yeah." all the girls said.

" Look our meal is here." said Roxy.

" That was a good pizza." said Bloom.

" Yeah." they all said.

" Let's head back to Alfea." said Aisha/Layla.

" Ok." they all said.

The Winx decided to walk back to Alfea, as there wasn't going to be another bus until 6 o'clock and that was too long to wait. So they took the long walk through the dark forest surrounding Alfea, which turned out to be not such a good idea.

" Why didn't we just take the bus back, my feet are hurting." complained Stella.

" Because there wasn't another bus going to Alfea until 5 hours later." said Tecna.

" So, we could have waited, it would have been better than walking." said Stella.

" Just stop complaining and keep walking, we will be back in 30 minutes." said Musa.

" Fine." said Stella.

" What was that?" asked Roxy.

" I don't know, but it felt like really strong negative energy." said Bloom.

" Maybe it has something to do with that?" said Flora pointing at a black swirling portal that appeared in front of them.

" Let's transform...and quick." said Aisha/Layla. Believ

" MAGIC WINX BELIEVIX!" the Winx yelled.

" Fire Sphere!" Yelled Bloom.

" It's to strong, I can't hold the shield." said Bloom as her shield fell.

" It's ok Bloom, we've got your back." said Stella and Tecna.

" Electric Solar Storm." said Stella and Tecna.

" It didn't work either. It's like, it just makes it stronger." said Aisha/Layla.

" We don't stand a chance." said Roxy.

" But we can't just give up." said Flora.

" But nothing is going to work." said Musa.

" Well, how do you know that nothing will work, when we haven't tried." Flora.

" Flora, this portal is too strong." said Tecna.

" But..." said Flora.

While the conversation was going on between the Winx, none of them noticed that Stella wasn't there. Which on a normal day they would like her to be gone a few hours, but today was different especially when there is a giant portal in front of them.

" Hey guys, where did Stella go." asked Roxy.

" Your joking right. We are standing in front of a giant portal and you wonder where Stella went. It's pretty obvious that she went in there." said Tecna.

" I was just wondering, ok." said Roxy.

" Guys. Stop it." said Bloom.

" Where did the others go." asked Roxy.

" Well, while you two were over there having your conversation. Stella, Musa, Flora and Aisha/Layla got sucked in the portal." said Bloom.

" So who's going to be next." said Roxy.

" Can you at least take this a bit more seriously." said Tecna.

" Sorry." said Roxy.

" I think that one of us should fly back to Alfea and tell Ms Faragonda what happened, so she can get help and get them back." said Tecna.

" I think Bloom should go back to Alfea." said Roxy.

" Yes, that would be logical. Bloom is the leader of the group." said Tecna.

" Ok, I better go." said Bloom.

" Bye." said Roxy.

" Good luck." said Tecna, as both girls got sucked and Bloom took off Alfea.

_With Stella_

" Ow. Whatever just happened hurt." said Stella.

" _Where am I_." thought Stella as she looked around at all the cars and tall buildings.

" _And how did I get here, I don't seem to remember this place. Or who I am for that fact."_ thought Stella as a Lady walked up to Stella.

" Hello. Are you alright?" asked the Lady.

" Yeah, I think so, I'm just a little confused. Can you tell me where I am?" asked Stella

" Sure, you are in New York." said the Lady.

" Oh." said Stella .

" What is your name?" asked the Lady.

" My name is...I don't seem to remember what my name is." said Stella.

" Oh dear. Do you remember anything about yourself?" asked the Lady.

" No nothing." said Stella.

" Oh...it seems like you have lost your memory. I should take you to a doctor." said the Lady.

" I'm sure that I do not need a doctor." said Stella.

" Oh, but you so need to see a doctor. You see you have lost your memory and the doctor can help you get it back." said the Lady.

" Oh, ok then." said Stella as she followed the Lady to the doctor.

_With Musa_

" _What just happened. I don't seem to remember anything. It is like I've been asleep my whole life, I don't remember any of it_." thought Musa.

" Are you ok, you look kind of lost." asked a kid that looked no older than Musa.

" No, not really, I don't seem to remember anything that has happened in my life. Do you think you can help?" asked Musa.

" I think so, I will take you home to my parents and maybe they can help you." said the kid.

" Thanks." said Musa

" But before I go with you, would you mind telling me where I am." said Musa.

" Of course, you are in Paris." said the kid.

" Oh, ok thanks." said Musa.

" You have no clue where Paris is, do you?" said the kid.

" Not at all." said Musa.

" That's fine." said the kid as they walked home.

_With Flora_

_" What happened, where am I, who am I_." thought Flora.

" Hey there." said a little girl as she ran up to Flora.

" Oh, hi." said Flora.

" Your pretty, what's your name?" asked the little girl.  
" Um, I don't know." said Flora.

" How can you not know your own name?" asked the little girl.

" I don't know, I just don't know it." said Flora.

" That's ok. Come I want to take you home and show you my pets and plants." said the little girl.

" Ok, I can't wait." said Flora.

" Cool." said the little girl.

" Wait, where am I?" asked Flora.

" You don't know." said the little girl.

" No." said Flora.

" You are in New Zealand and I am starting to think you need a doctor." said the little girl.

" Why would I need a doctor for?" asked Flora.

" We'll, you don't seem to remember much or anything and you could have lost your memory. Anyway, I will take you home and see what my parents think we should do. Maybe you could even stay with us a little while." said the little girl.

" I'd like that." said Flora.

" Me too." said the little girl.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter of Rewritten:Unknown Winx. Hope you liked it, please R&R and tell me if you would like to see any changes to the story or different characters. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Believix-winx. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Roxy_

I woke up in what looked like a park. There was trees, bushes, a playground with children playing on it and people walking around. When I looked beyond the park I saw massive buildings, cars and more people. I soon realised that I was sitting on a bench and I must have fallen asleep because I don't remember anything...hang on, I don't even remember my name.

_" I better go and find some one who knows who I am or can help me." _I thought.

So I started walking around the town, until I came upon a nice little café. I walked inside and decide to ask someone in there, where I was and who I am. That is if she knew.

" Hello, what can I do for you today?" the lady behind the counter asked.

" Hi, I was just wondering if you could tell me where I am." I asked.

" You don't know where you are?" asked the lady.

" No." I said.

" You are in Sydney." said the lady.

" Sydney? Which is in..." I said.

" Australia." said the lady, who was now getting a bit concerned.

" Ok. I also have another question." I said.

" Yeah." said the lady.

" Do you know who I am?" I asked.

" You don't know who you are either?" said the lady.

" No." I said shaking my head.

" Oh. Is there anything else that you don't know? Like who you family is." asked the lady.

" No, I don't even remember what happened yesterday or even today up until I woke up in the park." I said.

" Oh you poor thing. I am sorry but I don't know your name." said the lady.

" It's alright. Do you know any places in town that I can stay?" I asked.

" There are a few motels around, but you would need money and I am guessing that you don't have any money." said the lady.

" That's right." I said.

" So how about you stay with me. I have a spare bedroom that you could make your room and you obviously need some help." said the lady.

" Thanks." I said.

" No problem." said the lady.

* * *

_Tecna_

_" What happened?"_ I thought as I looked around my surroundings. I saw small buildings, luscious green trees surrounding the buildings, crystal clear water beyond the sand that I was sitting on and people.

_" Where am I? Maybe some of those people can tell me where I am." _I thought as I got up and headed towards the buildings.

I walked in to one of the buildings that looked like it was some sort of shop, there was people everywhere._" Ok, who do I ask...how about the person over there, behind the counter."_ I thought_._

" Hello." said the man behind the counter as I approached the counter.

" Hello." I said.

" How can I help you today." said the man.

" I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?" I asked.

" You are in Hawaii." said the man.

" Thanks." I said.

" Anything else?" He asked.

" Um...yeah, can I please have a menu?" I asked.

" Sure." said the man, handing me a menu.

" Thanks." I replied.

" So, where are you from?" questioned the man.

" I am from...from...I don't remember." I said confused.

" Oh, never mind then. How about your name." He said.

" I don't remember that either." I said.

" Hm...well, if I am not mistaken, I would say you have lost your memory." Said the man.

" You really think so?" I asked.

" Yes, because you don't remember your name." said the man.

" Yeah." I said.

" And you don't remember where you are from." Said the man.

" Yes." I said.

" So, they are clear signs that you have lost your memory." said the man.

" Your right, I have lost my memory." I said.

" I suppose you don't remember where your family was staying. Do you?" said the man. I just shook my head.

" I will tell you what we will do." said the man.

" Ok." I said.

" We will put notices around Hawaii about how you lost your memory and we will put your where you are so that your parents will be able to find you." said the man.

" Great, but where will I be." I asked.

" For the time being you can stay at my place." said the man.

" Thanks." I said.

" Your welcome." said the man.

* * *

Aisha/Layla

" Ow..." I said rubbing my head.

_" What happened...where am I?" _I thought.

I looked around and realised that I was in some sort of house.

" Oh, look who's awake." said a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's. She had brown hair that came down to her mid back and was wearing dark wash jeans and a white T-shirt.

" How are you feeling?" she asked me as a man came and stood next to her. He had black hair and was wearing shorts and red T-shirt.

" Fine, I guess...are you my parents?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

" No, we are not. Do you know who your parents are?" she asked.

" No, what happened? I asked.

" Oh, well we were going for a walk and we saw you unconscious on the side walk. So we figured that we better take you home and make sure that you are ok. Which is pretty obvious now that you are not. Do you remember hitting you head or anything that you can remember, anything at all." said the man.

" No, I don't remember anything." I said.

" Oh, is it too late to go to the hospital, dear?" she asked the man.

" I'm afraid so." he said.

" Well, then I suppose you will stay here and then we will take you to the hospital first thing in the morning, ok." she said.

" Ok. But, before you cog can I get your names?" I asked.

" Of course. I'm Elizabeth and he's Tim." she answered.

" Ok, thanks. I would tell you my name, if I remembered it." I said.

" That's ok. Now you get some rest. We will see you in the morning." she said.

" Ok, good night." I said.

" Good night." they both said as they left the room.

* * *

**I have decided to put the three parts of chapter two together as I thought it was a bit silly to have them separate. Hope you like the story so far.**

**Believix-winx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Thank you chocogirl20, pudsey, Nentone, UniqueCharm, Guest, Geek4L, .33 and NadeshikoLove1224 for reviewing.**_  
_

_Bloom_

When I got back to Alfea I saw Ms Faragonda heading towards me, looking very worried. Probably because I came back alone. " Ms Faragonda." I said as she reached me.

" Bloom, what happened? Where are the others?" said Ms Faragonda, with slight concern in her voice.

" They...we were walking back from Magix and...on the way back a portal appeared right in front of us. We tried to fight it but it was just...too strong. All the other Winx got sucked in and I was the only one who...made it. So I came back here to get help." I explained.

" Oh, dear. Well, I don't know what caused that portal to appear or how to get the girls back. But I will look for ways and find out soon enough. Now, how about you go back to your dorm and get some rest." said Ms Faragonda.

" Ok." I said as I changed out of my Winx And walked back to my dorm.

When I got there everything was not the same without the others there. I mean sure there were the pixies, but even they weren't themselves. As they knew something was wrong. So I decide to just lay on my bed and read the fairy book that I read a lot growing up.

I must have slept a while because when I woke up it was almost 5:30pm and dinner was at 6. So I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair as it was a bit messed up from sleeping and headed to the main room to switch on some tv.

After watching twenty minutes of tv, I headed down stairs to get dinner. It was certainly different without the Winx around. I sat and ate dinner by myself and listened to Ms Faragonda talk about the welcome back dance that is held in a week and a half time. Then I made way back to my dorm and I couldn't sleep so I decided to call Sky and tell him what happened. It was only 8:30pm, so he might be awake.

" Hello." said Sky.

" Hi, Sky." I said.

" Hey, Bloom. What's up?" said Sky.

" Um...are the other guys there?" I asked.

" Yeah...why?" said Sky.

" There is something that I need to tell all of you." I said.

" Ok, I'll put you on speaker. Guys, Bloom wants to tell us something." said Sky.

" Doesn't she have anything better to do then waste our time?" said Riven.

" Oh, come on Riven. It's probably something very important." said Brandon.

" It must if it couldn't wait till the morning." said Timmy.

" Guys, just get over here so that Bloom can tell us." said Sky.

" Fine." all the Specialist except Sky said.

" Ok, you can tell us now Bloom." said Sky.

" Ok, so it all started..." I started.

" Great, we get a story before we go to bed. What are we 5." said Riven.

" Riven be quiet and let Bloom continue." said Helia.

" Thanks. As I was saying it all started when we were walking back from Magix, we decide to walk back as there wasn't another bus back to Alfea any time soon. As we were walking through the darkest part of the forest, a portal appear in front of us so we transformed and tried to destroy It first and then fly away. But, it was just too strong and while Roxy and Tecna were busy talking about, I don't know what the other members of the Winx got sucked in to the portal and we were the only ones left. So I flew back to Alfea and Tecna and Roxy got sucked in. So that's everything that happened, but we don't know where they went to or how to get them back." I explained.

" So now, they could be anywhere and we don't know. They could even be dead." said Riven.

" Let's not think the worse straight away." said Nabu.

" Nabu's right, they could be perfectly fine." said Brandon.

" Yes, they could but we can't just sit around and do nothing." said Riven.

" You could come to Alfea tomorrow and talk more about it with Ms Faragonda." I said.

" Ok, we will go to Alfea tomorrow see talk to Ms Faragonda." said Sky.

" I will do anything to see Flora again." said Helia.

" We'll see you tomorrow Bloom." said Sky.

" Ok, goodnight Sky." I said.

" Goodnight Bloom." said Sky and then everything went quiet.

I put my phone back and went to bed, quickly falling asleep replaying the events of the day in my head. And wondering what surprises tomorrow will bring.

_With the Specialist._

After the phone call, the Specialist had been quiet and still trying to think where the girls could be. Timmy had already got his computer out and was typing numbers in to it, trying to find where Tecna is.

" It's no use, I have tried all different combinations and nothing is coming up." said Timmy.

" I am sure she is fine." said Helia.

" But how do we know they could be anywhere." said Riven.

" Well, I guess we will have to wait till tomorrow." said Nabu.

" Yeah and then we will find them." said Brandon.

" Well, we better go to sleep, so that we will be ready for tomorrow." said Sky.

" Alright, see you guys tomorrow." said Brandon as they each went their room.

* * *

**So that's chapter 3 done. I promise I will update next week and do you think I should make the Trix responsible for the portal or not. Please continue to R&R, I enjoy reading what you guys think of my story.**

**Until next time,**

**Believix-winx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

_Alfea_

Bloom was up early the next morning as she could not sleep very well. So she decided to get ready for when the boys arrive. She went to the bathroom and had a shower to wake herself up a bit. Then she got changed in to her blue striped top with love hearts on the side, her blue skirt, blue socks that came above the knee and her blue high heel shoes. Once she had brushed her hair, she headed to Ms Faragonda's office to tell her that the boys where coming to help.

As she reached the doors, she knocked and waited until she heard " Come in," from the other side of the doors. Slowly she turn the handle and entered.

" Good morning Ms Faragonda." said Bloom trying to sound as happy as she could.

" Good morning Bloom." said Ms Faragonda As I took a seat in front of her desk.

" i just wanted to ask you if you have found out where they are or what exactly happened?" asked Bloom.

" I'm sorry Bloom, I don't know where they are. All I know is that they are not in the magic dimension and I don't know how that portal appeared." said Ms Faragonda.

" That's ok. Also I called the Specialist last night and told them what happened, they are coming over today to help us find out what happened." said Bloom.

" That's good that they are coming over because we will need their help." said Ms Faragonda.

" What do you mean, need their help." said Bloom.

" Well, if someone created that portal as a trap, then you will need help if they try to attack." said Ms Faragonda.

" Yeah but who, the Trix are in prison, Lord Darkar we destroyed, and Valtor we destroyed too." said Bloom.

" That you did, but you never know what new villains are around." said Ms Faragonda.

" True." said Bloom.

" The Specialist will be arriving soon, so how about you go outside and wait for them. I will give you the rest of the day off classes." said Ms Faragonda.

" Ok." said Bloom as she got up and left the room.

Bloom walked down the many stairs until she made it outside, she had to squint her eyes a bit at first due to the brightness, but she soon got use to it. She wandered over to the grassed area in the middle of the school and waited for the ship to arrive.

About ten minutes later the ship arrived and the Specialist hopped out. Bloom instantly got up and ran to Sky.

" Sky." Bloom yelled as she approached him." Bloom." said Sky.

" So, are we going to find them or what." said Riven impatiently.

" Yes, but first we need to go talk to Ms Faragonda." said Brandon.

" Fine." said Riven.

" I knew you cared about Musa." said Bloom.

" What are you talking about." snapped Riven.

" Oh, nothing. You just seem to be pretty anxious to find her." said Bloom.

" Yeah, so." said Riven.

" Let's just go to Ms Faragonda's office so that we can find them." said Helia.

" Ok." all except Helia said.

Bloom and the Specialist headed inside and up the stairs to Ms Faragonda's office. Little did they know that someone was watching them while they were talking outside.

As they approached the doors to Ms Faragonda's offibloom bloom knocked again and waited for the " Come in," before entering. Bloom then opened the doors and walked in with the Specialist following.

" Hi, Ms Faragonda. The Specialist are here." said Bloom as her and the boys stood or sat in front of the desk.

" I can see that. Bloom, do you mind if I speak to the Specialist for a moment." said Ms Faragonda.

" Sure, I'll just go back to my dorm." said Bloom as she got up and left.

" So, what did you want to tell us?" asked Nabu.

" I wanted to tell you boys that I think the portal was not an accident." said Ms Faragonda.

" So your saying that someone wanted them gone." said Timmy.

" Yes and that whoever caused it, might come after Bloom. So I need you boys to keep a close eye on Bloom and make sure that she stays safe." Ms Faragonda said serious.

" Sure thing, you can count on us to keep Bloom safe." said Sky.

" Just as I thought. Thank you, you may leave now." said Ms Faragonda.

" Ok." said the Specialist as they got up and left.

When the Specialist walked in to Bloom's dorm, they found her sitting on the couch watching some tv and the pixies were asleep beside her. Everything was so quiet without the sound of Musa playing her flute, Stella having the hair dryer on full board, Aisha/Layla exercising, Tecna and Digit playing a new reality game or even Roxy making Artu talk.

" Hey." said Bloom as they walked in.

" Hey, everything is so...quiet." said Sky.

" I know, I never realised just how noisy it was around here." said Bloom.

" It looks like the pixies are all tired out." said Brandon.

" Yeah, they haven't been the same sence all this happened yesterday." said Bloom as she carefully got up trying not to wake the pixies.

" Wouldn't blame them either, I mean they lost their bonded fairy yesterday." said Helia.

" Yeah." said Bloom quietly.

" So what did Ms Faragonda want to tell you?" asked Bloom.

" Oh, nothing...just that she doesn't know what happened yesterday and how we can help get them back. That's all." said Nabu.

" Oh, ok." said Bloom as she carefully picked up Lockette.

" How about you guys stay tonight, you can sleep in the spare beds." said Bloom.

" Sure." said Sky." _That should make it easier to make sire that she stays safe_." He thought.

" Ok, Sky can sleep in Flora's bed, Timmy in Tecna's, Nabu in Aisha's, Brandon in Stella's, Riven in Musa's and Helia in Roxy's." said Bloom.

" Ok." said the Specialist.

" Well now that, that's sorted. We can go in to Magix for dinner, right after I put the pixies in their beds." said Bloom as she walked in to her room and put Lockette gently in the little pink basket next to her bed. She then went back out of the room and got Chatta and put her in the green and pink basket next to Flora's bed. She did the same with all the pixies, until they were all fast asleep next to their fairy's bed.

" Alright, all done. Now let's go get some food." said Bloom as they left the dorm.

They walked down the stairs and left the building hoping on the next bus to Magix. Behind a bus in the forest someone was watching everything they were doing and had slowly got up and wandered back to a dark cave in the forest.

* * *

**So that's the third chapter. How did you like it? Sorry for the long wait for this chapter as I didn't know what to write****. So who is watching them? Review and tell me who you think it is. Anyway your probably getting sick of me talking, so...**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Believix-winx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviewers/favouriters/followers**

" So...are the Winx gone?" asked a cold voice.

" Not exactly." replied another voice.

" What do you mean?" asked a different voice.

" I mean, all the Winx are gone except, Bloom." said a dark voice.

" Bloom. She is the one we wanted gone most!" the cold voice yelled.

" Shhh. He'll hear you." one said.

" I already heard you." said a dark voice that sent shivers down their spines." What were you witches talking about?"

" Oh, nothing. Just how we got rid of the Winx for you."

" Really. Then why did I hear you say that Bloom wasn't gone?" He asked.

" Some how she got away from the portal." said a witch.

" Go out and stop at nothing to get rid of Bloom." he said.

" Yes, Shadow." (I know lame name, but I couldn't think of anything) Icy, Darcy and Stormy replied as they left the cave.

* * *

The Specialist and Bloom had gone out for dinner in Magix and were just arriving back at Alfea...

" I'm tired." said Bloom yawning.

" Same." said all the Specialist yawning too.

" I'm going to go to bed." said Bloom as they walked into the Winx's dorm.

" Ok. Goodnight." said the Specialist as they each went to room they were going to sleep in.

In a matter of minutes everyone was sound asleep and ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_With Stella_

Stella waited patiently out in the waiting room while the doctor was in another room talking to the lady who had found her. Later on she found out that her name was Rose and she had two kids a girl named Belle who was eleven and a boy, Will, who was nine. From the way that she described them they both seemed pretty nice and who knows, if she stays with Rose for a little while she might become friends with them. But now, she just wanted to get out of here. A minute later Rose came out and signed for Stella to come into the room they were in. Stella got up and walked inside the room, Rose closing the door behind her.

" It's ok, he's just going to ask you a few question and see how much you remember." Rose said as her and Stella sat down on a couch.

" Ok." said Stella shyly.

" Do you know your name?" the doctor asked.

"No." answered Stella shaking her head.

" What about your birthday?" he asked.

" No." said Stella.

" Where do you live?" he asked.

"I...I don't remember." said Stella.

" Tell me anything you remember, anything at all." said the doctor.

" I remember waking up and Rose finding me, but nothing before that." sad Stella.

" Ok. I'll do a few scans to make sure that you're not badly injured. For you to not remember that much, it must have been a pretty big hit on the head." said the doctor." If its ok with Rose, I would like it if you stayed with her for the time being and she can keep an eye on you."

" That's fine with me." said Rose.

" Ok." said the doctor.

_With Musa_

The walk to the kids house had been short, only a few minutes at the least. When they reached his home, he pulled out a key and opened the door letting Musa in first." Hey, I never got your name." said Musa as they entered the house.

" Oh, my names Toby." He said.

" Cool, I would tell you mine. If I remembered." said Musa trailing off a bit at the end.

" No problem. I'll called you...how about Alex?" suggested Toby.

" Alex." Musa repeated." I like it."

" Great, Alex." said Toby.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter and for how short it is, I'm just out of ideas, so if you have any please review. R&R.**

**Until next time,**

**Believix-winx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers,**

**I know I said that I wouldn't be continuing this story. But after all the reviews, it made me feel bad that I just left you with an unfinished story. S after a long break from this Amy stories I decided that it was time to start writing some more chapters. Also the next chapter for Hidden Powers is about half finished. So I should have it up within a week.**

**Now your probably think enough of the authors note and on with the story. So now I give you the 6th chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Bloom and the Specialist all woke up to a loud bang coming from the main room in the Winx's dorm. Bloom quickly got up and transformed while the Specialist got their weapons. As they ran into the main room, they froze at who the saw. Standing there in the Winx's dorm was Icy, Darcy and Stormy. " What are you three doing here?!" bloom practically yelled.

" Oh, you know. We just thought we'd drop in and see how you are coping." said Darcy.

" And give you a little gift." said Icy as she trapped the Specialist in ice.

" And now it's time for you Bloom to join your friends." said Stormy as a portal appeared underneath Bloom and Bloom fell in.

" Let's get going sisters." said Icy as the Trix left Alfea.

* * *

_With Bloom_

" Ugh...what happened...where am I?" asked Bloom as she came into consciousness and looked around. Realising that she did not recognise where she was...or who she was for that matter. It looked like she was in some park, there was a bench, trees, grass and a few swings. Across the road she could see a café, entrance to what looked like a mall, a small flower shop and a little antique shop.

" Ok, just focus...I couldn't possibly forgotten everything. Just think, what the last thing I remember." Bloom talked to herself and after a little while of thinking. she realised that the only thing she remembered was waking up here.

" Don't panic...don't panic." Bloom said to herself over and over as she started to panic. " I'll just get up and walk around this place. See if I remember anything." So Bloom got up from the bench she was now sitting on and started walking towards the mall.

As she was entering the mall, Bloom heard a voice behind her " Hey Bloom, what are you doing here." But because Bloom didn't know her name she just keep walking. " Hey, come back!" said Mitzi as she started to run after Bloom.

Mitzi caught up to Bloom in no time as she was not that far away. Bloom was about to enter a shop but Mitzi ran in front of her making Bloom stop.

" Can I help you?" asked Bloom as politely as she could after getting cut off by whoever this person is.

" Yes, you can. I want to know what you are doing back here when it is the middle of the semester and where are your lame friends." said Mitzi.

" I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. Who are you?" asked Bloom.

" What do you mean you don't know. Stop fouling around, your wasting my time." said Mitzi.

" But...your the one who stopped me in the first place." said Bloom slightly confused.

" Ugh...this is a wast of my time." said Mitzi before she stormed off.

_" Well...that was weird." _thought Bloom as she entered the shop.

A few hours later Bloom was walking down the Main Street with three shopping bags full of clothes. She didn't know why, but every store that she went into they insisted on giving her anything that she wanted. And when she asked why, they said something about her saving everyone and that they were thanking her for it. She also found out where she was, Gardenia, that was it. One of the shop keeper said that she was in Gardenia.

As she got closer to the flower shop that she saw earlier. She saw a woman out the front who looked like she was getting ready to close up for the day. What time was it anyway, it was starting to get dark and a lot of shops were already closed.

" Bloom." Bloom heard the woman say.

_" Is she talking to me."_ looking around Bloom realised that she was the only one that she could be talking to._ " Well, she must be talking to me."_

" Uh...hi" Bloom said.

" Bloom, what's wrong." said Vanessa.

_" So, maybe that's my name. Bloom." _

" Um, nothing." Bloom answered, still a little confused.

" I can see that it's not nothing. Did something happen at school is that why your back so soon." said Vanessa.

" No, it's not that." said Bloom _" which school do I go to anyway and who is this woman." _thought Bloom " It's just that I don't know what happened. Who are you and why are you so concerned for me?"

" What do you mean you don't know what happen or who I am." asked Vanessa a bit worried that Bloom was going to say what she didn't want to hear. But maybe Bloom Ewan's just kidding although she was not known as the joking type.

" Well, the last thing I remember is waking up on the bench over there." said Bloom as she pointed towards the bench in the park.

" So you don't know who you are?" asked Vanessa.

" I didn't until you called me Bloom. That's my name, right." said Bloom.

" Yes, it is. How about you come home with me." But after seeing the nervous look from Bloom she continued " it's ok, I'm your mother." said Vanessa.

" Really?" asked Bloom as she walked with Vanessa to where she apparently lives.

" Really." confirmed Vanessa

* * *

_At Alfea_

Ms Faragonda and Griselda heard all the noise coming from the Winx's room. They quickly entered the room to see the Specialist encased in a block of ice and Bloom nowhere to be seen.

" Go search for Bloom while I get them out." Ms Faragonda told Griselda.

Griselda started checking the Winx's bedrooms while Ms Faragonda case a spell to get the Specialist out. By the time Griselda had checked all the rooms and found no sign of Bloom. The Specialist were out and telling Ms Faragonda what happened.

" Well, at least now we know who caused the portal and we can start searching for where they are exactly." said Ms Faragonda.

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Review, fav, follow and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Also I am making a poll to see which title you think is better for this story so please vote. I am so sorry for the delay on my story, my life I has just been really crazy at the moment. But promise that I will finish my stories and update when I can.**

**Till next time,**

**Believix-winx.**


End file.
